As long as automobiles have been driven, drivers have been placing various objects or cargo on an empty seat. At times the driver may want easy access to the cargo during travel, while at other times, the empty seat is merely a convenient temporary storage location. Most of the time, travel is uneventful and the cargo is safely transported from one location to the next. In some cases, however, events may transpire that create a hazardous situation. For example, during a hard-braking maneuver, cargo may be thrown from its resting position and interfere with the driver's ability to control the vehicle. In worst case scenarios, the driver may be injured by the cargo compounding the emergency.
While the safest method of transporting cargo in an automobile is generally to place the cargo in the trunk of the car to completely isolate the cargo from the driver. Unfortunately, in modern life, the reality is that convenience often prevails over prudence. It may be advantageous to be able to easily secure cargo that is placed in a non-driver seat.
As such, integrated cargo and seat cover storage systems are presented.